Sabor a ceniza
by Liridetti
Summary: Algo maligno había encarnado en ella...


_D gray man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino._  
 **Este One-shot participa en el reto "Mitología griega" del foro: "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

* * *

 _Habían personas, y un hombre... que destacaba sobre todos ellos (¿Fi...?)_

 _Y tres hermanas... con el viento entre sus dedos (de suaves plumas)_

 _fieras, endemoniada, dañinas_

 _que destruían todo a su paso_

 _como una tempestad_

* * *

 **i.**

Era un hambre encarnada ardiendo en su interior; acompañada de noches de fiebres altas y labios agrietados. Miranda temió una muy grave enfermedad, alguna clase de epidemia, o una condición terminal -aunque su temperamento le hacía divagar en más supersticiones de las necesarias-, aún así, tuvo que resignarse a estar en cama, mientras rogaba internamente que no fuera nada que pudiera matarla y se automedicaba con pastillas antigripales y se mantenía hidratada con suero o agua -al parecer era lo único que su cuerpo recibía correctamente-.

Alguien como ella no podía ir a un hospital público siquiera, carecía de alguna clase de seguro social y costear una consulta estaba más allá de sus capacidades económicas, apenas y tenía dinero para pagar una habitación en el sucio edificio de departamentos ubicado en la manzana más problemática de la ciudad, y tal vez comprar la comida necesaria con los trabajos ocasionales que pudiese completar.

De repente sintió un mareo, aún recostada en la cama no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando los límites de su visión se tornaron borrosos y su garganta se cerró, abrió la boca intentando respirar, pero el oxígeno no parecía entrar más a su cuerpo; se llevó la mano a la garganta, como si alguien la estuviese estrangulando y se arqueó desesperada buscando aire, los ojos parecían querer saltar de sus cuencas...

La radio estaba encendida. Miranda creyó que su muerte, estaría acompañada del suave jazz que se deslizaba perezoso por toda la habitación, el olor a soledad que desprendían los rincones polvorientos, y la voz de la reportera del noticiero que provenía del volumen alto de la televisión de sus vecinos del piso superior, informando de la desaparición desmedida de niños, que se estaba dando en esa última semana de octubre.

Su corazón se det-

 **ii.**

 _Rojo salpicado en las paredes, frío, llantos, gritos, una sonrisa surcando labios agrietados, dientes puntiagudos desgarrando carne, agujeros oscuros, garras curvas, y plumas sobre el asfalto._

Miranda abrió los ojos de golpe, y se incorporó como si hubiese sido impactada por un rayo, se llevó la mano al pecho mientras respiraba agitada y apretó las ropas casi con desesperación. Ella podía jurar que...

(Había muerto)

—Ugh—se dobló con una mueca de dolor. La fiebre había disminuido, pero el hambre no se iba, más bien, la había azotado con más fuerza todavía.

Con las piernas temblorosas se puso de pie y caminó errante hacia la cocina, a pesar de saber el resultado, lo intentaría una vez más; abrió el refrigerador, dejando ver la mayoría de los compartimientos vacíos, sólo una par de frutas permanecían frescas, hacía unas semanas atrás se había resignado de comprar comida su cuerpo lo rechazaba todo, sólo sería un desperdicio, la piel pálida y las mejillas hundidas solo eran una par de características externas, no quería imaginar como estaba por dentro.

Tomó una pera y no se molestó en lavarla, la mordió casi con miedo, conforme iba masticando, sus facciones se tornaron a una cara de asco puro, el jugo que había desprendido la fruta bajó por su garganta como ácido de bateria. Dejó caer la pera y tapándose la boca, corrió al baño para vomitar todo lo que pudiera tener dentro su estómago.

 **iii.**

La fatiga se cernía sobre ella.

El hambre la estaba matando (y su cuerpo rechazaba cualquier alimento), sus huesos parecían agrietados, y las uñas de sus pies y manos estaban enconadas, la piel alrededor de ellas era rojiza e inflamada, dolía mucho, sin mencionar la comezón en sus brazos, la cual si Miranda intentaba apaciguar rascando, sólo lograría un gemido de inconformidad parecía también que los poros de esa zona estaban abriéndose. En pocas palabras, su estado era peor que deplorable y su salud mental también estaba comenzando a decaer.

Para empezar, ya no podía degustar nada, ni siquiera sus preciadas peras, no sabía que ocurría con su cuerpo, y no podía intentar buscar un trabajo debido a sus constantes recaídas.

Miranda siempre fue como un punto negro que atraía desgracias, y poco a poco fue resignándose a la vivir de esa forma, sin embargo, este era su ultimátum, ya no lo soportaba, no podía con tanto...

Se estaba quebrando.

Sollozó mientras ocultaba el rostro en la almohada.

 **iv.**

Miranda soñó otra vez...

Dos orbes de oro la observaban desde la obscuridad condensada en la esquina del callejón.

(¿Callejón?)

Parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su alrededor, a su olfato llegó el agrio olor metálico de la sangre, se tensó y repentinamente experimentó un apetito feroz, que casi la hizo perder la cordura, pronto se dio cuenta de la extrañeza de su entorno, de la frialdad de la atmósfera y de la viscosidad en sus...

¿Manos?

Las puso a la altura de su rostro y sintió el horror golpearla con fuerza. Granate espeso las cubría. Jadeó, y de repente se puso de pie cuando sintió algo lamiendo sus rodillas.

Era sangre.

 _Sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre_.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, hasta chocar con los basureros, los cuales emitieron un estruendo que la aturdió por un instante.

Finalmente vio el cuerpo del que provenía ese líquido tan temido (era pequeño y de vértebras tiernas), era un niño... que la observaba con ojos opacos y un agujero en el pecho, ahogándose en su propia sangre.

—¿Q-qué?.

Se llevó las manos a a boca, y sus labios hicieron contacto con el elixir prohibido, se perdió en el delirio y pasó la lengua por sobre su la piel; se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había echo.

—No...—hundió desesperada los dedos en su cuero cabelludo, gritó cuando sintió sus uñas hundirse en la piel escamosa. Temblorosa miró sus dedos, eran coronados por uñas un par de centímetros más largas y curvas. Se dejó caer en el suelo con los brazos flácidos los poros en ellos estaban abiertos, y podían entreverse los pequeños capullos de plumas diminutas de color ambarino.

Sus ojos estaban temblorosos, y las lágrimas formaban un camino sobre la sangre que embadurnaba su boca y barbilla, nuevamente clavó las retinas en el niño y después en el par de gemas amarillas que no dejaban de observarla con su pupila desgarrada.

Miranda se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño...

 _Había un hombre..._

Se relamió los labios y reparó en la vitalidad que se acurrucaba entre cada una de sus células.

 _Y tres hermanas aladas que le robaban la comida..._

Comprendió porqué al niño le faltaba el corazón...

...y porqué ya no tenía hambre.

 _Eran endemoniadas, terribles; solo causaban calumnias y destrucción._

Y la razón por la que tantos pequeños desaparecían durante esas frías noches de octubre.

(Algo había encarnado en ella)

 _Maligno_

 _Destructor (como un huracán)_

Y tomaba control de su cuerpo durante las noches.

El grito se desanudó de su pecho, y estalló sus pulmones agudo y rasposo. Bajo el cobijo burlón de la última noche del mes sus lamentos fueron acompañados por las risas enloquecidas de sus (hermanas) las que la esperaban perchadas en las cabezas de piedra de las gárgolas que vigilaban ese lugar.

.

.

.

(Era un monstruo)

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Sujeto a modificaciones y revisiones en los próximos días.**_


End file.
